


Is This Necessary

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Scene, Spanking, older!Mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Mokuba decides to show Yuugi how he handles his brat of a boyfriend.





	Is This Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384527) by [Ziven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/pseuds/Ziven). 



“Is this really necessary?” Yami asked with an aggravated pout.

“Yes,” Mokuba replied. He was standing over Yami, who was bent ass up over the couch, tying Yami’s hands behind his back. His ankles were already tied together and his pants were pulled down to expose his bottom.

Yuugi, who was sitting on the other couch, offered his input. “If you hadn’t decided to throw that tantrum, you wouldn’t be in this position.”

Yami glared. “Yuugi, you can shove your opinion straight up your--”

Mokuba interrupted him with a hard slap to his bottom.

“Sonofabitch!”

“I think you should wash his mouth out with soap,” Yuugi said.

“Yuugi--” Yami began, only to be cut off by Mokuba forcing a handkerchief into his mouth.

Mokuba leaned down to Yami’s level, looking him in his eye. “This was suppose to be a demonstration of your obedience,” Mokuba said with a scolding tone. Yami didn’t actually respond to being told what he had done wrong or why he shouldn’t have done it, but Mokuba felt it was important to stick to the script on telling him. Yami liked to be contrary, but he usually remembered these lectures when he spent time panicking after the fact. “Instead, you practically flaunted your disobedience.”

Yami grunted unhappily as he tried to dislodge the cloth with just is tongue. Mokuba leaned in closer as he whispered, “And if you wanted to be punished you could have just asked!”

Yami turned away from Mokuba, but a faint blush was touching his cheeks. Yuugi was watching patiently with a large grin on his face, eyes on Yami. It couldn’t be called gloating exactly, but Mokuba was pretty sure that Yuugi was having way too much fun with this. Then again, so was Yami. Mokuba left the room for a moment and Yami immediately spat the handkerchief out of his mouth.

“Stop enjoying this!” Yami commanded.

“You’re not in control here,” Yuugi replied merrily. “Besides, I’m still upset with you for what you did last month.”

“What?” Yami objected. “That was a joke, Yuugi!”

“Stop talking, Yami,” Mokuba said when he came into the room. “I’m thinking that maybe I should wash your mouth out with soap.”

“You can’t be serious…” Yami insisted.

Mokuba grinned wickedly holding up the bar of soap. “Don’t test me, Yami.”

Yami glared, pouted, turned away from Makuba again. “Whatever.”

Mokuba really needed to correct that attitude. “I think your punishment should come before your correction. And just to make sure you don’t make this worse for yourself…” Mokuba picked the handkerchief up from the floor and forced part of it into Yami’s mouth, tying it behind his head. “For your own sake, try not to say anything,” Mokuba told him.

Disregarding Mokuba’s advice, Yami immediately began speaking, the words mumbled by the cloth shoved in his mouth.

Yuugi laughed quietly. “He never learns, does he?”

The mumbling grew slightly louder.

“No, he doesn’t,” Mokuba agreed. He positioned himself behind Yami. “Which is precisely why he has this coming,” Mokuba said as he brought his hand soundly down on Yami’s rear. Yami jerked, sucking in a deep breath. Mokuba didn’t give him much time to recover. He brought his hand down on Yami’s ass hard, starting off rather slowly and increasing speed, setting a mostly steady pace. Yami jerked after every spank, making muffled noise beneath his makeshift gag. Yami’s face turned red as his noises began less objecting and more needy.

“Red looks good on you, Yami,” Yuugi told him, admiring both his face and his reddening bottom.

Yami tried to glare, but was interrupted by Mokuba’s Continued spanks. “If you think you’re going to get any pleasure out of this, you’re wrong,” Mokuba told him. Mokuba began to slow his hand until finally stopping. Yami’s rear end was completely red. Mokuba ran his hand over the bruised surface watching as Yami too another sharp exhale at the pain. He turned to Yuugi. “I apologize on his behalf. We’ll hang out some other time.”

“That’s fine,” Yuugi told him as he stood. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Thanks,” Mokuba told him. He watched as Yuugi went to the door and let himself out before returning attention to Yami. He took his time as he rubbed soothing lotion on Yami’s bottom, taking his time to complete his actions before finally removing the gag from Yami’s mouth.

“Was that necessary?” Yami asked.

“You said you wanted to  have a demonstration,” Mokuba said. “It’s your fault that you decided to act like a brat.”

Yami pouted. “Will you just untie me, already?”

“You don’t deserve it,” Mokuba told him. “I should just leave you here to think about what you did.”

“You wouldn’t!” Yami yelled.

Mokuba shook his head. “You never learn your lesson, do you?” That said, Mokuba stood up and left him there.

“Untie me!” Yami insisted.

“Fifteen minutes,” Mokuba said. “Think about what you’ve done and when I return, I expect you to apologize or I’ll make you wait longer.”

Yami grumbled as Mokuba left the room, but Mokuba just smiled. Yami was such a brat sometimes.


End file.
